The Beginning
by Saber Knight
Summary: The beginning of when boys started to take notice of Hideyoshi as someone more than another boy, and the time of when Hideyoshi truly realizes how important and precious his sister is to him.


In grade school I had often been teased and bullied because I looked like a girl. In the beginning of middle school, the same thing happened to a bit higher degree; but my sister had stepped in and defended me and had ended it. But I could still feel the contempt they held towards me, and sometimes I caught whispered comments about me. But then, without warning, things suddenly started to change.

I first noticed it in the locker room as we changed for gym. Instead of pointing at me as they talked about me without having to fear sis, they suddenly were stealing glances at me as I took my shirt off and during the time I had my chest bare. The blushes on their faces were obvious, but I never gave it any thought at the time. I didn't know they were starting to grow aware of the opposite sex, and in the progress, me.

As I stayed oblivious to their feelings, they started to befriend me and started treating me nicely. I didn't know they were seeing me as more of a girl than all the other girls in our class. They knew I was a guy, or should have known since they always saw my chest, but they still thought me as a girl rather than a boy. That is when I started to get more cautious of exposing my chest around them to the point where I would change in a corner of the room with my back to them.

Speaking with my sister about it at home one day, she just simply told me that I was being paranoid. She did convince me her words were right, but still… why had she told me "be careful, Hideyoshi" the morning after that day? I couldn't get those words out of my mind no matter how many times I tried to go over her argument that I was just being paranoid.

But then, walking down the halls of the school, I believed I was really starting to get paranoid when I could feel eyes gazing upon me. In gym, as I exercised with the others, it was worse. Eyes would constantly glance at me as I exerted myself, my own eyes sometimes catching blushes and even nosebleeds from the other guys. But in the locker room was when it was the worst. Every time during the time I changed, I could feel practically everyone's eyes watching me.

I was scared.

Like usual, every time I got scared, I went to my sister for help. She was acting strange that time, just looking at me with her arms crossed as she stayed silent. But the strangest part of it were her eyes; they were filled with worry and concern. In the end, she suggested for me to start changing in the restroom rather the locker room.

I was such a fool to not listen to her at that time; the first and last time I didn't listen to her.

It had been a day like any other that day as I went with my 'friends' to the locker room as usual. I went to the room's corner like every day, beginning to change into my gym outfit. I heard a low conversation going on in the center of the room, but I didn't understand any of what they were saying so I just ignored it. Before I knew it, there was a boy behind me.

"Hideyoshi." He spoke, I turning my head to look at him over my bare shoulder. I asked him what it was that he wanted, my eyes during that time drawn to his blushing cheeks rather than the expression in his eyes. Before I knew it, the boy grabbed my arm and spun me around before grabbing my other arm. "Hideyoshi, I want you."

I didn't understand what he meant; didn't understand the tone of lust in his voice. But I did understand that my instinct to protect myself, to get away from him, was flaring up. But I was trapped in a corner, and two other boys were already taking either side of the first boy. "Takeshi, you can't take her all for yourself. Share her with us." One of the boys said, his eyes traveling down to my chest which I struggled to cover.

"I-I'm a guy!" I shouted at them, my eyes glancing towards the other guys in the room who stood a bit away from the trio in front of me.

Takeshi leaned forward. "Even if you are it doesn't matter. You only have one thing a girl doesn't have, and everything else is more beautiful than a girl's." My eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder at the other guys. "Who wants to have some fun with Hideyoshi-chan? We're willing to share with anyone present."

The boys looked at each other, deep red blushes dancing across their cheeks. Takeshi grinned at them as he pulled me closer to him. "You can have whatever you want: a kiss anywhere, make her say _anything _to you," He looked back towards me, leaning closer. "or maybe something else…"

My instincts flared, shouting at me to yell out loud for someone. I cried out for my sister, one of the guys immediately going to cover my mouth. I still tried to cry out for her, but they only came out muffled. "No one's going to be here to help you, Hideyoshi-chan. You're all ours for now."

_Sis..._

The other guys in the room started to move forward, staring at me with intent gazes. I wanted to move away so badly, but I couldn't do anything. They were stronger than me, they outnumbered me, and they were muffling my cries.

_Sis..!_

The only thing I could do was wish for my sister...

_Sis!_

I heard something break, the hand being removed from my mouth as the guy turned to look at what the sound had been. I screamed out as loud as I could for sis right then and there.

She came.

* * *

The locker room was a complete mess with unconscious boys lying all around it, but none of that bothered me as I held onto my sister, not even noticing that my body was shivering with fear. But sis held me gently, her arms enveloping me and hugging me against her. "I-I'm sorry, sis... I-I'm sorry for not listening to you!" I cried, my head buried into her shoulder as she rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's alright, Hideyoshi. It's alright." Sis told me, speaking gently into my ear, her voice drowning out the sounds of the teachers. "I'm here with you, everything is fine now. I'm here, Hideyoshi... I'm here." At her reassuring, I didn't feel afraid anymore... I felt safe... so safe and warm...

The boys' locker room was unusable for a few days while all the boys in it were suspended with Takeshi and the other two being expelled. But even during the time when there were no boys in it at all, I always went with my sis to change with her. No one minded me being there, and I never paid any attention to any other girls besides her.

Now I have my own changing room since the first-year of high school, but I'm still treated like a girl by all the other boys and girls. But I'm not afraid of situations escalating out of hand once more, because I know I have my sister. I know she would come any time to my side, and for that I am most grateful to her.

Sometimes she gets mad at me, even bending my limbs or hitting me over the head. But she cares so much for me in her own special way, bringing smiles to my heart even though my expression may be pained. She may call me an idiot or even trash at times, but to her, those are endearing terms laced with love.

Even if she is busy studying or reading her manga, she'll always take the time to have a short glass of tea with me or to help me with my own studies no matter how long it takes for her to make sure I understand something. She'll even let me take a break away from my chores to play video games with me.

She is always beside me whenever I need her, warding off perverts as we walk through the city together to shop. When we shop together, we help each other to pick out clothes and she helps me to fight the store clerk. Sometimes we stop by an arcade to have some fun, or maybe even a bookstore to look at what they have. We talk and laugh together to the point where her occasional hit brings jokes or laugher after it.

My sister is someone I wouldn't trade the whole universe for, someone that I couldn't imagine living without. Someone who brightens my entire day every day; someone who comforts me with kind and gentle words and actions whenever I'm feeling down; someone who I can share all of my secrets with and all of my thoughts with. But overall, my sister is my most precious someone; my most important someone.

I love her so very much.


End file.
